


Surprisingly Kinky

by DeathPunkin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fontcest, Immortality, Incest, Kinky, M/M, NSFW, fun times, kinky af, kinky little Skeleton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underfell Papyrus loses his brother and decides to take a replacement for a while. Needless to say, things don't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprisingly Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> So this was partially inspired by Ammazolie art chains. There's one where Underfell Papyrus and Underswap Papyrus get down and dirty. It led me to thinking, I know Underswap Sans is portrayed as a precious cinnamon roll. The thing is, I don't believe that Underswap has nearly the control that cannon Sans has. I believe that he's a bit of a mess, but tries anyway. That's what endears him to me. Anyway, this is supposed to be what I think would happen if the two universes most likely to end in incest were to meet.

Papyrus can't find his lazy brother anywhere. He had tried the phone, that had been his first attempt. Sans did not pick up. Papyrus had just figured that the little midget had fallen asleep at one of his jobs once again, or perhaps he was collecting information and being useful for once. No dice, his phone wasn't even on. A half of an hour later and there was no sign of the skeleton. Not a phone call or an appearance. So Papyrus had begun his search. He was not at his guard post, any of his jobs, nor was he at Chillby's. Papyrus by this point was seething with rage. Where could his stupid brother be. Two more hours had passed, leaving the count at five. Papyrus decided that was just too many to tolerate.  
There were other versions of Sans in alternate universes. One of them could pay for his brother's mistakes. His Sans seemed to be close with two versions of himself in particular. Those were the science Sans and the swapped Sans, if he was remembering correctly. Choosing one of those "friends" would be the best way to seek revenge on lazy the skeleton, as he would have to watch said "friend" slowly fall apart. That would be hilarious, the best joke a Sans has ever made! Still, the science Sans would probably break off the connection between worlds if he was the one to satisfy Papyrus. So he decided to use the little pipsqueak from the swapped world.  
That is what lead him to now. The tiny skeleton from the backwards world is jumping around him in joy, and it's almost enough to make the taller skeleton sick. Still, he listens as the other skeleton rattles on about how he's so excited to see this version of his brother. The kid is over enthusiastic, but the praise is nice. It further cements that this was the right decision. "Hey, you're friends with my brother, right?" Papyrus asks the smaller skeleton.  
"Yeah of course, we go on all kinds of adventures together! He always shows me so many secret new places to explore down here. It's great! I know he just adores spending time with the great Sans, and I bet I can find him really quickly!" He says happily. The kid fell for it hook, line, and sinker.  
"Good, follow me, and I'll lead you safely through the rift," Papyrus orders. The kid nods and happily follows. Good, monsters will think having his brother dressed up like this is a new kink or some shit like that. They never seemed to mind before and besides, fucking a sibling is surprisingly common as it reduces liabilities. It's better to have multiple ones in one monster than to have your weakness spread out in several of them.  
Papyrus leads Sans out of the lab and at the kid's suggestion, to his house. That's actually where Papyrus wanted to take him from the very beginning, so he doesn't mind the truck. As soon as they enter the house, Sans immediately rushes up to his worthless brother's room and starts searching around. That's fine enough, Papyrus doesn't want to get the mess from his plans all over his own bed. He picks up Sans from where he was investigating under the bed and carelessly plops him on the bed. "Papyrus, what's going on?"  
Papyrus growls in response to that horribly innocent face the skeleton makes. "It's been too long, and I can't hold it anymore," he replies while sliding his skinny jeans down enough to release his aching member. "You're going to pleasure me," Papyrus adds in response to the stunned look on the other's face.  
Sans suddenly perks up. "Okay!" He says happily, and he moves to where he can pull Papyrus onto the bed by his hips. Papyrus allows it, purely out of curiosity as to what the tiny blueberry intends to do.  
He barely has time to spread his legs a little before the other is there, licking kittenishly at his dick. The tongue is enough to make the horny skeleton ache even more. He grabs himself at the base, and strokes a bit to help with some of the building pressure. A needy whine convinces him to move his hand. Sans starts to tenderly suck at the tip as his tiny hands run over the rest. "You're a needy little cock slut, aren't you?" Papyrus asks with a dark voice full of lust.  
The nod he gets in response feels good in ways that it shouldn't. The near painful scrape of those teeth and the sweet relief of that soft blue tongue feel great. Then Sans swallows him whole. The sudden warm heat feels too good to be true. Papyrus really enjoys that feeling.  
Soon enough, Papyrus tires of this play. He feels that the smaller has had enough of the illusion of control, so he restrains those skilled hands with a bit of magic, and then grabs Sans by the skull. He slowly pulls him off, and then harshly slams that head down again. It feels so good, it makes Papyrus want to groan his pleasure. He keeps going and going, enjoying the tiny chocking sounds, and the vibrations those send all along his member. Just before climaxing, he pulls the other off.  
There are tiny little heart shapes in his eyes, which Papyrus personally finds to be gross. Still, he jerks off until his release spills all over the face of this tiny Sans. A sense of accomplishment fills him as he observes his perverse piece of art work. The taller skeleton enjoys how utterly wrecked and lewd he's made this version of his brother in a matter of minutes.  
"Please," Sans cries out with a flushed face. 'Please what?' Papyrus wonders in his post orgasms bliss. "Please Fuck this hole too," he pleads loudly at the lack of response, shaking his butt to draw attention to it. Actually, the scene is pretty cute. Not that it would affect someone in as great of a standing as Papyrus so easily.  
"Why should I? I could very easily be done with this much, and just leave you out to dry," he mutters darkly. He really can't wait to see what this interesting little monster has in store. Plus begging is always a really nice thing to hear.  
Much to his surprise, the little Skeleton leans up closer to his face and gives him a pretty intense look. At least more intense than he'd seen his brother give in recent memory. "You're a Papyrus, just like my big bro. He's never satisfied with just one time. He always loves to keep going at it until we reach exhaustion, and sometimes even after I fall asleep," he says simply. That shocks Papyrus a little bit. That means that he isn't the only one to suffer from boughts of insatiable lust.  
His attention is pulls back to the tiny body on top of him. "So please, please, take me roughly Papyrus!" He cries out. Despite being incredibly strange, and this starting to drift a little bit outside of Papyrus's comfort zone he decides to Fuck him. A good leader gives to the needs of his followers, but snatches just enough away to leave them begging for more. Well, at least in the beginning they do. From there, they do as they please.  
Papyrus flips Sans over so that his tiny little dick is rubbing against comforter on Sans's bed. Papyrus may be a little soft for this, but he still can thrust into that small, writhing body beneath him. so he does. He thrusts his dick into that tight little hole at a pace specifically for his pleasure. Not that Sans seems to mind. He keeps gasping with each snap, and he chums from nothing but Papyrus's relentlessly pounding dick inside of him about halfway through. Papyrus just keeps on thrusting into that soft and limber body until he reaches his second release.  
"Thank you," the tiny and freshly fucked Sans says with an exhausted and grateful voice. Normally, Papyrus would be all over these delightful little manners, but this level was one he just finds creepy. Papyrus cleans them both off with a flick of some consumption magic. Then he picks up the smaller and now fully clothed skeleton. "Papyrus?" The skeleton asks sleepily. Yep, definitely weird. This one is going back.  
He hurries to the portal, and jumps to the swapped world. Thankfully it doesn't take him too long to run into that world's Papyrus. "Papy?" The tiny skeleton in his arms mumbles.  
He throws the short little Skeleton at 'Papy,' and surprisingly, he catches Sans. Papyrus can see the gradually darkening look solidifying on the other's face. "You two are into some seriously kinky and weird shit. I'm generally not one to kink shame, but several of those make me feel uncomfortable. Next time I will find my own worthless brother and leave yours alone," is what he says. Papyrus is just happy to be free of that weirdness. He knows there's a whole mess of little kinks lying under the surface, and he doesn't care to explore them.  
He is almost back to the portal when he hears a shout that he refuses to acknowledge. "Kink shaming is a kink of mine too," nope. Not gonna even touch that one. Papyrus returns home to see the cause of all that frustration asleep on the couch. He groans, and decides that his own brother will be not so happy to find out where he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> I fixed it. Sorry for the errors before, I am currently home sick, and have typed the entire thing on a malfunctioning tablet. Please forgive the mess and feel free to comment. Also, I have a Tumblr. My name is deadpunkin. My icon is a pumpkin with a cat beanie. Feel free to send me questions/prompts/challenges I would totally love that.


End file.
